lazydaysroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Getting Started
Character Creation Learning Phase First, you need to decide if Lazy Days is what you want from a roleplay experience. While we do not have a sim, we have many locations you can play and interact, in fact, there's an entire city to inhabit (As well, you can use an off-sim home as an in-Delcord home, if it fits the theme), The first thing you should do is explore the plot of the sim and see if it works for you - Remember that your character must conform to the setting, the setting will not conform to your character, but we will get into creating a character soon. If, after checking out some basic information about the setting, you still wish to participate then wonderful! If you are not already a resident of Second Life, this is where the entirety of the roleplay takes place. We are not affiliated with or sponsored by Linden Labs in any way, simply that is the system we have chosen to use. If you are already a resident of Second Life or joined, then wonderful! Contact Sasha Nova (artemus.seifert) for an invitation to the group and get a proper greeting to the setting. Creation Phase Now, like all other roleplay instances, you'll need a character to play. There are some things to avoid when making a character for Lazy Days, but those will be listed on the Rules and Guidelines page. * Decide key aspects about your character? These are in no particular order, just things you should consider before getting too far. ** What's their personality? Are they kind, sour or completely emotionless? ** What is their motivation in life? What drives them? Are they out for wealth, love or just good pizza? **What are their strengths? Are they good at anything? **More importantly, what are their weaknesses? A flawed character is much more fun to play. I can go on about what a character needs and there's been articles written on and on about it. One great and amusing one I've found is 25 Things a Great Character Needs, by Chuck Wendig. Try to make your character someone that's not just a silhouette of someone, but a living, breathing creature in their own right. If you've noticed, I've chosen not to decide whether a character is a human or a therian yet - This is on purpose as who someone is far outweighs what ''they are. If you've still not chosen this little detail, take some time to think, ''"What sort of person would have had the life experiences to be this way?". Consider that therians have had, not more, but ''different ''hardships than humans have and these should factor into the choice. Starting in Lazy Days Joining the Group Joining the Lazy Days group in Second Life isn't mandatory, but it helps in communicating with your fellow player and pulling people to play, so it cannot hurt. Asking a current group member is the only way to get in currently (Trying to get things set up before it's completely open to the public). You can always ask Sasha Nova (artemus.seifert) for an invitation and a landmark to the roleplay area. Making Your Debut Once you've joined the group and became familiar with the other players that inhabit Delcord, it's time to start playing! Whether a scene is in progress or you're starting fresh, don't be nervous no matter how much roleplay experience you have - You've made it this far, you have the drive to give it a good shot!Category:Operations